


Do Your Homework!

by AlphaFeels



Series: Magic Wolf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Hogwarts, Huffelpuff!Derek, Prefect!Derek, Ravenclaw!Stiles, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles is making his own wizard chess set instead of doing his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Homework!

‘STILES!’ 

‘Merlin’s beard Derek! Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to sneak up on people!?’

‘I wasn’t sneaking, you’re just unobservant.’ Derek looked down eyes averted, he had totally been sneaking and just the thought of the great lump of a werewolf trying to be invisible brought a smile to Stiles’ face.

‘Hmph!’ Stiles huffed, taking in Hale’s new expression, one of pure annoyance, before giving his wand another wave, it swished through the air. 

Derek had to admit there was something about the young Stilinski boy once he had a wand in his hand, it mad him seem almost wise with his hand poised and his face set in concentration. Although on this occasion the effect was ruined as the clutter in front of the ravenclaw burst into flames. 

‘What the hell are you trying to do?’ 

‘Well now that’s an interesting story-’ 

‘Is it homework?’ Derek Hale asked his peer suspiciously as he eyed the mess in front of the younger boy. 

‘Well now that depends on what you define as homework..’ 

‘Well I define it as doing the work given to you by your teachers. How do you define it?’ 

‘Em- well- uh technically-’ 

‘Shut-up and do your transfiguration homework before I take points!’ 

‘Sourwolf.’ Stiles grumbled into the desk. 

‘I heard that!’ 

‘I heard that.’ stiles mocked back. 

‘I’m warning you Stilinski!!’ 

‘I’m warning you Stili-’ 

‘FIVE POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!!’ 

In defeat Stiles stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry in the direction of the scowling huffelpuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes Stiles is in Ravenclaw that’s a given but I honestly couldn’t decide what house to place Derek in. Originally I put him in Griffindor but then I had this hilarious imagine of Derek sitting at the Huffelpuff table scowling at everyone so yeah Huffelpuff it is! Oh yeah and Derek is a prefect in case you didn’t get that with the points thing. :)


End file.
